


In Good Hands

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, mild violence, nothing beyond what's on the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "What will you do, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "capable" for Get Your Words Out Yahtzee, prompt set #8 (last set!).

"What will you do, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, from her position in the sky, on her feather, which floated easily on the wind. "The little girl will soon die. I hope you're prepared for the fact that it's your fault."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and turned his back on Kagura; she was beneath his notice now. And if she tried to attack him from behind, she'd regret it.

The monstrous _youkai_ who was crouched over Rin was snarling, yellowed teeth bared, his fists clenched and the knuckles bristling with sharp spikes. But Sesshomaru wasn't worried. All he had to do was feint—like this—and twist, and roll, and—yes, like that—the _youkai_ would be drawn away from her.

As soon as Rin was unguarded, Sesshomaru swung Tokijin in a wide arc, slashing at the monster, which bellowed its anger as it tried to swipe Sesshomaru with its clawed and spiked hands. Sesshomaru avoided the blows—successive, one fist after the other—easily, then swung Tokijin again, lopping off one hand at the wrist. The monster screamed.

Even with one arm, Sesshomaru knew he was formidable—that no _youkai_ , no matter how strong, could best him. He avoided another attempt to crush him by leaping up into the air, turning in midair, and came down gracefully on one knee, then rose to his feet and said, in a slow, dead voice,

"Enough of this. You are not strong enough to beat me." He lifted Tokijin and, again leaping, brought it down upon the monster's skull, cleaving it to pieces, then glanced up; Kagura was flying away on the wind, no doubt to report back to Naraku.

But Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin in his belt and went to Rin, who was unconscious. She breathed easily and without hitch, though, so he lifted her carefully and began to carry her. When she awoke a few minutes later, she looked at him with that ever-present sparkle in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came for me! I knew you would, and that you would beat that nasty old monster."

As was his wont, Sesshomaru said nothing to this effusive praise, even though he was, somewhere he didn't acknowledge, deeply pleased.


End file.
